


Flagstaff

by Impalasandhunters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Young Winchesters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8486995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impalasandhunters/pseuds/Impalasandhunters
Summary: What really happened when Sam ran off in Flagstaff? How did John react?





	

**Author's Note:**

> My take on what happened when Sam ran off.

"You were meant to be watching him!" John's voice echoed through the motel. "I... I was, sir." Dean said. "Not good enough! Or he wouldn't have ran off like that!" John yelled. 

"I'm sorry sir." Dean said, trying to calm his father down. "Sorry?! You're sorry?! Sorry isn't bringing Sam back here. You're going to find him and bring him back here." John, still yelling, told Dean. Dean nodded, knowing better then to argue right now. He left the room, and went looking for Sammy, calling everyone he could think of, Bobby, Jim, everyone. Nothing. 

Sam wasn't there. Dean headed to a hotel, asked for a kid looking like Sam, only to hear that there was no kids in the hotel. He kept walking, asking the same question at every place he could think of. Grocery stores, truck stops, and everywhere else. Nothing. It was as if Sam had just vanished into thin air. 

Defeated, Dean went back to the motel, which was surprisingly empty. "Dad?" He asked. No reply. Dean figured the man had gone to drink, or look for Sam. Being completely alone was rare, and he didn't like it. He tried watching TV, but couldn't focus on it. He tried to sleep, but his thoughts were keeping him awake. Sam had to come home. Alive. If he didn't, Dean wasn't sure on what he'd do.


End file.
